But I Like My Guards
by firefox369
Summary: Inutaisho sits at his castle desk all day dreaming of the outside. Kagome runs around outside dreaming of the castle. What happens when Inutaisho meets Kagome and doesn't want to go home? under revision
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and this the only time I'm going to say it in this story.

'' thoughts

"" talking

But I Like My Guards!

Chapter 1

firefox369

Inutaisho sighed as he sat at his desk, signing one parchment after another. The piles of treaties, requests and petitions were high on his desk, surrounding him from all sides. Just thinking about all the work to be done made his morale drop to an all time low.

"Why am I doing this…? I'm not even king yet…!" he asked to himself. The prince ran his long, calloused fingers through his bangs. "I need to get out of here for a day or two…Myoga!"

His youkai chancellor came in and looked at the distraught prince expectantly. The flea youkai was small, barely the size of the tip of the young male's claw, but knew how to do his job well.

"Yes, my lord?" Myoga inquired, curious as to was brewing in the young heir's brain.

"I need to get out here for a few days; you take over for me while I'm gone. I want to explore my father's kingdom." Myoga's eyes bulged and he opened his mouth to protest. Inutaisho's stern gaze allowed no room for argument. The flea visibly deflated.

"Make sure to bring your guards and a carriage" the chancellor sighed, dreading what the lord was going to do once he found out that his son had once again bailed out on his royal duties.

"I know, I know…" Inutaisho snorted, setting the flea on his desk.

"Don't 'I know, I know' me young sir, it is dangerous out there for someone of your status." Myoga hopped up and down in protest as he watched the heir grab his plated armor and strap it to his shoulders. Inutaisho fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I know, Myoga! Relax!"

"I will not relax while you are out there! I will worry until you come back safely. You are still young and have much to learn."

"I'm 19 in demon years, Myoga! I'll be fine! I'm more than-"

"No matter what you say I will always argue with you and-"

"I'm leaving now, have fun being stuck in this stupid castle" Inutaisho growled as he slammed his room's door shut behind him. Sometimes the little flea was too much for him to bear. Inutaisho was trained to fight by the very best ever since he was born, surely he could take care of himself!

The inu youkai went out to the guard quarters and retrieved his most trusted guards, very unroyal-like, he knew, but he didn't care. Often times he broke the status quo of royalty simply to break away from the strict, unspoken rules he was told to obey. If only for a moment, the prince would feel free and unrestrained, and that was what he truly wanted from life.

He wanted to know what it was like to be a normal 19-year old. He didn't want to have to worry about all of those damned parchments anymore. Besides, the prince signed them until his hand cramped up and he couldn't feel his fingers, anyway. He deserved a break.

Inutaisho hopped into his carriage and his guards on their horses. The carriage jerked as they started off towards the castle town. Knowing how long it took to make a round of the entire kingdom, he would be back at the castle town as the first snowflake fell. He couldn't wait to see the snow outside of his bedroom, and even more so, outside of the castle.

When he went out of the castle gates he could feel everyone's eyes on his carriage and the guards. He peeked out of the window in curiosity and gazed down at everyone in wonder. What it must've felt like, to wear such light clothing…how comfortable it must've been. A scowl formed on Inutaisho's face. Much more comfortable than the horrible layers of his royal clothing; in that, he was positive.

He smelled the fresh bread and saw the meat dangling from the butcher shop. He saw the stray dogs running around, and the people doing their everyday business. He wished he could be one of them, with so much freedom and…well…freedom. He wanted to try bread right after it got out of the oven, and he wanted to see how swords were made, and he wanted to do so many things in his life that he would never get a chance to do.

'I want to know what it feels like to farm a field, and when the crops grow, I want to know the joy of that. Okay, well, maybe not the _planting_ part but the growing part I'll do any time.'

As the carriage left the castle town and entered the nearby woods there was a sudden disturbance in the horses and hounds. The hounds bolted. Some guards ran to follow them, but most stayed their ground and drew theirr weapons. The horses tried to turn around, eventually bucking the guards off and carrying Inutaisho's carriage away. Inutaisho could hear the indignant cry of his guards as the horses galloped farther into the woods. Faintly, the prince could hear a flute playing, and the music was getting louder.

He growled in annoyance and opened the front of his carriage to find the driver gone, most likely fallen off when the horses reared and jerked into a gallop. Inutaisho took out his sword and jumped onto one of the horses, chopping the wooden beam off of its harness, and then did the same to the other. He made the spooked steed stop and calmed his pounding heart as he looked at his surroundings with narrowed, calculating eyes. These woods were unfamiliar to him, and who knew how far the horses had wandered off the trail.

A snap from behind him made him swivel from his seat, but he was tackled to the ground before he could draw his sword for protection. He was quickly rolled onto his stomach and his hands were bound behind him. A harsh yank on the material binding his hands made him hop onto his feet and he turned his head to get a glimpse of his captor. All he saw was blue-gray eyes.

"What are you doing? Release me before I have to claw your arm off!" he demanded.

"Sorry Taisho, but I suggest you keep your pointy little nails to yourself" the person mused, eyes still lit up from the thrill of the hunt.

"I could kill you with these 'pointy little nails' in an instant, moron" Inutaisho growled, flexing his fingers in preparation for his acid whip.

"I'd like to see you try."

"If you release me I'll gladly show you!"

The figure sighed and stepped closer. The prince noticed, for the first time, just how small his captor was. How he had gotten knocked off his horse by such a slip of a person was suddenly a question that wracked his mind. "Taisho, I just wanted to show you your kingdom without the protection of your guards. Then you will really know what's going on here, and how your people suffer because of your ignorance."

"But I like my guards. Is there no possible way for them to travel with me?"

"Ah, but that would defeat the purpose of bringing you on this little escapade, wouldn't it?" The blue eyes lightened a shade in amusment.

"Okay then, no guards it is" Inutaisho conceded. Afterall, this is what he had always yearned for, wasn't it?

"Good! Glad we agree!" the captor giggled and the prince blanched. He was captured by a _girl_, too. Oh, if his father found out he would be teased about it for the rest of his life!

"Can you untie me now, stupid ningen?"

The girl pinned him to a tree, a knife at his throat. "_I'm_ stupid? If anyone here is stupid, it's _you_ and your fan-_bloody_-tastic guards. You guys were outsmarted by a _ningen girl_. How does that make you feel?"

"Damn woman…" Inutaisho grumbled, thinking that he had smelled her somewhere before. With her so close, her scent wafted into his nose, enticing some deep, far-off memory.

"You and your guards and your stupid family. I hate you all."

"Why?" he questioned, still in a daze of thought and confusion. Where had he smelled her before?

"Because you damned-" She broke off mid-sentence before heaving a great sigh. She knew when a person wasn't paying attention to her, and the prince definitely was _not_ listening to the words coming out of her mouth. Besides, _he _had warned her not to get too close in case he smelled her scent and recognized it. "Never mind."

"Eh?"

"I said 'never mind' baka" the girl grumbled, stepping away from the prince and lowering the blade. "Come on, we need to get moving if we don't want your guards to catch us."

Inutaisho watched as she took a sack off her shoulder and set it ont he ground. She gracefully untied the knot and opened it, revealing it's contents. There was a pile of clothing, some bread, two pouches of water, and a wooden flute. She pulled out some clothing from beneath the other items and smiled, nodding to herself as she held them up in front of her. What he could see of her face was scrunched up in thought, her eyes flicking back and forth between the clothes and Inutaisho. Silently, she held them out to the demon.

He gazed at the cloth for a few moments before reaching to take it, only to feel resistance from the rope around his wrists.

"My hands..." he mumbled and the girl grinned.

"Stop acting so helpless. You could have broken free a long time ago."

"So you're _not _that stupid" Inutaisho teased, melting the rope with his acid and taking the clothing from the girl. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm smarter than you think. Now go change."

"You actually trust me not to run away?"

"Of course" the girl smirked. "I mean, why whould you miss out on this chance to escape from the confines of the castle?"

"True."

"Besides, I have your ID" she added, holding up a sheet of parchment and waving it in the air. "You wouldn't be able to get back into the castle town without it, anyway."

"How'd you get that?" Inutaisho panicked, reaching into the folds of his clothing in a desperate hope that she had a counterfeit.

The girl grinned. "I took it to make sure you wouldn't lose it as you changed. Now go on, we're short on time."

"Old hag" he hissed, stepping behind a tree.

"Psh. You're one to talk" she retorted, picking up the flute and playing a melody on it before he could come up with a snappy reply. There was a loud roar and Inutaisho poked his head out from his hiding place to watch as a large, two-tailed cat appeared and landed beside the girl.

She sighed when he came back out, relieved that the clothes fit him perfectly. He gave her his clothes and she took them, placing them in her makeshift, cloth pouch and knotting it before slinging it over her shoulder. She mounted her firecat and looked at Inutaisho expectantly.

"Hop on" she stated and he obeyed, climbing on behind her. His ear twitched and he looked behind them to see his guards and guard dogs.

"Um... hey-"

"Hold on tight" she suggested and the prince glanced at her slender waist. An uncofortable blush rose on his cheeks. He glanced back of at her to see if she was having the same reaction, but finally noticed that her face was covered by a veil. That's when he noticed something else.

"Why are you dressed like a dancer?"

"Shut up and grab on."

"Why?"

"Do it," she commanded as she summoned a bow and arrow into her hands. She turned around and aimed at Inutaisho, "or I'll shoot you in the face." The heir gulped and nodded. He could feel the holy energy coming off of her in waves, and did not want to be on the recieving end of that arrow. The woman aimed it at one of the guards and let the arrow loose. It hit a guard in the chest and he cried out as he fell off his horse, a large hole in his chest. The purified portion of the poor demon's body turned to dust and sprinkled the air. The sight of his guards galloping through the glittering ash as if it were snow was chillingly beautiful.

The young woman turned around to face front once she was sure that Inutaisho had grabbed on tightly and urged the firecat forward. With a mighty leap, the cat shot into the air and ran into the sky, running on clouds and losing the guards.

'What did I go and do now…?' Inutaisho asked himself, watching as the girl in front of him directed the steed. Neither woman nor demon looked back.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

But I Like My Guards!

Chapter 2

firefox369

The woman looked back, twisting her spine to gaze past the taiyoukai. When she saw that none of the guards had suddenly sprouted wings and that they were, indeed, gone, she relaxed and slowed her two-tailed steed to a stop. The cat looked up curiously at her master, waiting to be told some commands.

"Over there, Kirara" the young woman whispered, pointing to a small clearing in the expanse of forest beneath them. A rivulet of sparkling sapphire glittered through the thick undergrowth. "We'll land there and rest."

The feline purred in agreement and began the descent, crimson eyes shining with joy. After landing, the girl gracefully hopped off the feline's back. Inutaisho mimicked her movements and stepped away from the cream-furred beauty. A burst of flames consumed Kirara, and died to reveal a small kitten, barely the size of his head. The girl looked at the prince and saw the awe on his face as he gazed at the demonic cat. She scowled. He may have changed his state of dress, but the way he moved…it was still obviousl that he was royalty. His hair was also a dead giveaway. She would have to do something about the long, silver locks. The way it was put up in a ponytail…that wouldn't do at all, nope. The hair would need to be let down. And those marks on his face…that wouldn't do either…

Inutaisho noticed her staring at him deep in thought and he turned to look at her, confused. She scowled when he stared at her; at least that's what he thought she was doing because he could only see her eyes.

"We need to make you look like a commoner; so much that your own father won't be able to recognize you, Inu-chan."

"What's with all this informality? You should be addressing me as-"

"Prince, I know, but you won't last a day if I call you that everywhere we go. Lots of people want you dead. Inu-chan will have to suffice for now."

Inutaisho blanched.

"Can't you come up with some other pet name?"

"Oh, don't tempt me Inu_yasha_."

Inutaisho scowled. "Alright, alright, no need to start calling me a girl."

The girl smiled at her victory before hardening her eyes in contemplation.

"Now…about your looks…"

Inutaisho smirked and closed his eyes, hiding his demonic features with a sealing spell. He opened his eyes and the girl nodded.

"Turn your hair brown."

Inutaisho obeyed and she nodded. He wondered why he was following the ningen's orders, but quickly shrugged it to the back of his mind. He could handle a few days of having his position changed. The prince was starting to get sick of commanding the servants day and night, anyway. Except for Jakken. _Oh, Jakken..._ the male thought fondly, snickering at the latest prank he had pulled on the poor retainer. Imagining the toad's expression was almost enough to make him want to go back to the castle. _Almost._

"Are you listening?" the girl demanded, arms crossed.

"Huh? Oh, no…not really."

The woman growled her frustration and stomped over to him, yanking the cloth out of his hair so it fell out of its high ponytail and flowed down his back to his waist.

"Why'd you do that, you hag?" he exclaimed, trying to get the cloth back.

"_Hag_…? You called _me_…a _hag_…?"

"You've got a problem with that, wench?"

"Ohhhhhh, damn straight! I'm going to kill you, you stupid excuse for a-"

Taisho clucked his tongue. "Such bad language for a woman…" he sighed, shaking his head. The woman growled and tackled him to the ground, dagger at his throat.

"Stop before I kill you."

"More empty threats? I know that you wouldn't."

"I killed your guard, didn't I?"

"But that's the thing, you didn't kill the guard. You shot him with an arrow, sure, but don't think I'm stupid. You aimed to make it _seem_ like a death blow even though it wasn't." Inutaisho flexed his hand, letting the spell down as poison dripped from his claws. He held his hand to the woman's throat, the acid dangerously close to her throat. "Now let me up before _I_ kill _you_" he commanded.

She pressed down with the blade, drawing a thin line of blood.

"And if I refuse?" she taunted, eyes alight with mischief.

"I'll slice your head off."

"I'd like to see you try, Inu-chan."

Inutaisho was tempted to burn through the girl's throat, but, to his horror, found that he couldn't. His fingers were just short of touching her neck, but the thought of marring the flawless skin there made him hesitate. Grudgingly, the taiyoukai lowered his hand and bared his own neck in submission.

"You didn't have to submit" the girl mumbled softly, sheathing the blade and lifting herself onto her feet.

"What's your name?" Inutaisho suddenly asked as he sat up. The wound was already beginning to heal, the blood dry and the scratch fading.

"What's it to you?" she wondered aloud, looking at her nails.

"I'd like to know the name of the person I'm traveling with. Its a preference of mine. Selfish, I know, wanting to know the name of-"

"Kagome" she interrupted. Kirara hopped onto the young woman's shoulder and purred from her perch.

"What?"

"My name, it's Kagome."

"Kagome" he repeated, feeling the name slide off his tongue. She started to walk off and paused to look back at Inutaisho, expecting him to follow her. He did and she continued to walk, not bothering to give him a second glance.

"Hey, Kagome" he said and she glanced at him to show that she was listening. "What if I want you to take me away?"

That made her stop. "You don't want to go back to the castle?" she clarified, hesitant.

"Yes. What if I don't want to go back?"

There was a long pause before she snorted and walked past him.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Inutaisho questioned. He was offended! How dare she snort at his question!

"The King is getting old" she replied loudly, spinning to face him. He was only a few feet away from her, and could see the small specks of silver in her irises.

"He's not that-"

"He won't be able to raise another heir."

Kirara mewed in agreement from her perch atop Kagome's shoulder.

"My father barely did anything to raise me, girl."

"He protected you as you grew, and that is more than enough."

"Even if what you say is true, him getting old has little to do with me returning to the castle."

"You are his only heir, Inutaisho. He will stop at nothing in order to bring you home safely" Kagome explained. "As good as I am at escaping your guards and hiding, he _will_ find us. When that time comes... well, I'll have to let you go."

"What if we run away together? What if-"

"Are you courting me, Inu-chan?" the girl teased and Inutaisho tilted his head in confusion.

"No, why?"

"Think through your words before you speak. I could have sworn that you just asked me to run away with you."

Inutaisho stuttered as the color rose in his pale cheeks. "That was- I was just-"

"Come on, we're almost at my village. I need to show you some things" Kagome snickered, making her way past some bushed and onto a dirt path. Without the trees and other flora blocking their view, they noticed some smoke rising in faint plumes far off in the distance. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably as they continued down the path. The smoke thickened. He could smell fear coming off of Kagome, now, and knew that this amount of smoke was not normal. The rising smoke got thicker and thicker, and their pace quickened and quickened until they were both running across the dirt, kicking up dust in their wake. Kirara had hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and was running beside them.

"Stay here!" she shouted before she raced into the flames.

"Wait!" he called after her. Just as he was about to chase after her Kirara roared and blocked his path. Her posture screamed for him to stay his ground. Silently, Inutaisho melded into the trees and watched the flames consume the village from afar.

"That's not good…a village being burned to the ground is definitely not good..." he whispered and Kirara growled.

Inutaisho heard galloping and he moved further into the greenery as some men rode by, roaring with laughter. A birlliant reflection of light caught his eyes and he gazed at the badge on of the men wore. The two-tailed cat watched as his eyes widened in understanding.

"I didn't think the prince would actually sign that stupid parchment!" one of the men chuckled, patting his pocket.

"I know!"

"What parchment…"'the prince mumbled, confused.

"He gave us permission to do practically anything we wanted!"

"He's such an idiot!" another man laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, I heard that he was kidnapped by a girl from this place, and because he signed the sheet the general gave us permission to burn the village!"

"…no…" Inutaisho breathed. Kirara narrowed her crimson orbs at the prince.

Minutes after the mob of bandits passed by, Kagome returned. One of her eyes was squeezed shut, and her face was deathly pale.

"…you did this…" she snarled and he noticed blood dripping from her shut eye.

"Kagome, it was an accident! I didn't read the stupid parchment! I never do!" Inutaisho tried to amend, but it only fueled her anger.

"Then maybe you should read the damned parchments for once!" she shouted, tears of fury mingling with the blood rolling down her face.

"…let me see that eye of yours…" he said softly but Kagome looked away with a sniff. She brought her hand up and healed the wound, then took the cloth covering her mouth and nose and moved it up to cover her recently healed eye.

"Let's go."

"Wait, Kagome!"

She ignored him and she strode off' Inutaisho struggled to keep up. They walked through the village and he felt himself wanting to gag, the last thing he ate threatening to come back out of his mouth. All that remained of the village were the burnt corpses of its residents and the blackened remains of the wooden houses. The smell of charred flesh permeated the air and invaded his nose.

Kagome walked ahead of him, her pace painstakingly slow as she looked for survivors in the village his keen eyes, the taiyoukai could see her body trembling as she stopped in front of what used to be a small hut. She stared at the bare, wooden frames with hardened eyes.

"After seeing this, I hope you realize how much your subjects dislike you" she hissed bitterly.

"I-"

"Kagome?" a voice called weakly and Kagome tensed. Upon seeing the person that had whispered her name, she raced into the hot ash and dropped to her knees. With a quick mumur under her breath, a large wind swept the ash away from the hut and revealed the form of a young boy.

"Souta" she whispered lovingly, tears filling her eyes.

"Kagome nee-chan" the boy coughed, raising a burnt hand to carress the young woman's cheek.

"Don't, Souta. Rest."

"I waited for you…like I promised…" he gasped. A tear dripped from the corner of her eye and landed on the charred child's cheek.

"Sleep" she soothed as she took his raised, trembling hand. She drew her dagger and held it against her brother's throat.

"End it, nee-chan" the boy begged, smiling. "It hurts..."

"Forgive me, Souta!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut and slitting the child's throat. The blood spilled from the wound with a soft gurgle. "Forgive me..."

Inutaisho watched the young woman mourn, not exactly sure of what to say to comfort her.

"I..." he began, but stopped when she whirled to face him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears of anger and sorrow, her body trembled with the effort it took not to cry, her knuckles were white from the force of her clenched fists; she was the untainted image of heartbreak.

"See what your stupidity does…? You shouldn't rule the kingdom! You don't pay attention to anything that happens!" she screamed, throwing her hands to her side and shaking her head.

"I-"

"You don't know how we feel! You don't know how much we suffer for your damned wishes!"

"Kagome, I-"

"_You killed my brother!_" she sobbed, the tears falling freely and dampening the cloth that covered her face.

"…I'm sorry…"

Kagome remained silent for a few minutes before starting to wander the village again.

"It's too late to apologize now" she hissed, wiping her eyes and swallowing her emotions. They had been searching for survivors for hours, and it was nearly dark, when there was a groan. Kagome sprinted to the noise and laughed in happiness as she lifted an old man from the rubble.

"Kagome…" he questioned and she nodded excitedly. He didn't seem to be very injured. There was a slight head wound, but nothing worse. It was clear that he would live if he recieved medical attention.

"It's fine now, I'll heal you" Kagome stated as she began to heal the old man's wounds.

"Is this your boyfriend…?" he asked as he looked at Inutaisho and Kagome forced a smile.

"That old moron? He couldn't have me no matter how hard he tried."

'Old moron…?' Inutaisho thought, as his eye twitched but he held back his anger. He admitted that he deserved the 'moron,' but where did the 'old' come from? He was still in his prime, thank you very much!

"You two are perfect, when's the wedding?"

Kagome laughed more. "It's not going to be for a while; I'll send you an invitation if we figure it out." Inside, she grimaced. The head wound must have been much worse than she originally thought.

"Oh, okay. Don't forget!"

Kagome helped the man up and helped him get on Kirara, who had waited patiently beside Inutaisho. Kagome made conversation with the old man as they exited the village.

"How long have you two been together?" the man asked and Kagome thought for a while to make it seem more realistic.

"…a few months…" she lied and the old man smiled.

"I want to see your baby once you get one."

Kagome's eyes widened and she paled while Inutaisho blushed. "Whatever you say pops. I'll make sure to let you know when I'm pregnant…" she promised, hoping that the taiyoukai would receive her mental threats.

The old man then faced Inutaisho, a glint in his eye, and Kagoome covered her ears. It was never good when the old coot had that spark in his gaze.

"She's a good girl, but those royal bastards ruined her. Make sure to keep her out of their hands, 'kay?" Kagome's curiosity got the better of her and she dropped her hands.

"…uh…sure…" Inutaisho replied. _If only he knew who he was talking to..._

"Has she ever taken that cloth off in front of you before?"

"No" Inutaisho replied as he shook his head and the man sighed.

"It's because of those bastards," the man tsk'd, "Scarred at the age of twelve…it's a shame, she was such a beautiful girl..." The old man looked at Kagome for a few seconds, scanning her eyes. Then, he bowed. "Don't try to hard, ne?"

Kagome gave him a genuine smile. "Of course. Kirara will take you to the nearest village, and will help you find someone that will take care of you."

"Thank you, Kagome."

"You don't need to thank me" she sighed before sending the man off with a kiss to his cheek. Demon and human watched as the firecat gradually turned into a small speck in the distance. With a large sigh, Kagome looked down the path out of the village and began walking.

Inutaisho caught up to her and looked at her.

"How old are you? Am I really that old compared to you?"

"I'm 17" she replied.

Inutaisho stopped in his tracks. _Barely an adult, and alone in the world_ he thought guiltily. She was alone, and it was _all because of him_.

"Kagome? I..." he trailed off when she made no move to acknowledge him. "Forgive me..." he mumbled.

The scent of her tears overpowered the stench of burnt flesh.

"Baka" he heard her sniff. Inutaisho couldn't help but smile.

He was forgiven.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

But I Like My Guards!

Chapter 3

firefox369

Seventeen. The number echoed continuously in Inutaisho's mind and the curious prince could not help but gaze at his companion's sleeping form. She seemed so much older, though. Her wisdom was far beyond her age. The maturity of her voice and her body gave him the impression that she was in her early twenties. But what did his family do to her? He just couldn't figure it out. His family had froced him to read the castle archives and there was nothing written about a young girl being injured by the royal family. The mystery was driving him insane.

He looked at the cloth that hung loosely across her nose. It dangled atop the lower half of her face and brushed against her collarbone. It was a thin cloth, he could tell, but just thick enough to keep the fabric from becoming transparent. The damned scrap of cloth was taunting him, practically begging for him to rip it off and see what was hidden beneath. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see that scar. Besides, the moon was high in the sky, she must've fallen asleep by now, right?

Inutaisho sneaked over to her and began to lift the cloth when her eyes shot open. She grabbed his wrist and began to twist his arm so far it felt as if it were about to snap. He winced and tried to pull away.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to trust you, Inu-chan" she purred, eyes darkening. "I feign sleep and you try and pull the cloth off."

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-" he whimpered between breaths as he bit back a scream. She let go with a gentle shove, watching as he fell backward. She stood up and began to walk away. He watched her as she walked, entranced by the long, black locks that swung to and fro against her back and beneath her waist. Though, her walking away seemed extremely abrupt.

She glanced back at him and he finally understood. Inutaisho got up and followed her, picking up the napping Kirara along the way. They walked for a while before she stopped in front of a small creek. The water trickled by them, sliding over the rocks and pebbles.

Kagome sat by the creek and set her bare feet in the water to soak. She smiled contentedly at the sensation of the cool liquid seeping between her toes.

_No shoes?_ Inutaisho noticed before sitting beside her and gently placing Kirara in his lap. He had woken the cat before, and the following events were anything but appreciated.

"What do you see in the water, Inu-chan?" she asked, and he looked at it.

"Water" he replied sowly. Was this some kind of test?

"And?"

"My reflection."

"I see" she mumbled. Her eyes were distant, a sign that she was deep in thought.

"Is there some reason you brought me here?" he inquired, glancing at her before returning his gaze to his reflection.

"No, nothing of importance. Besides, it's still too early for you, yet" she replied and Inutaisho looked at her, confused. She reached over his lap and ran her fingers through Kirara's soft fur, a wistful look in the one eye that he could see. An idea popped into his mind and he gave a mischievous grin. Kagome noticed and narrowed her cerulean orbs in suspicion.

"What are you planning in that little head of yous, Inu-chan?" she mused.

"Oh, nothing of importance" he mocked, "Just this!" With a rough shove, he knocked her into the shallow creek. The water splashed loudly, soaking Kirara and waking her from her nap. The cat released a ferocious yowl as she clawed her way out of Inutaisho's lap and away from the riverbank. No sound escaped Kagome's lips as she plunged into the water's freezing depths; it was almost as if she knew it was going to happen. He saw nothing on her face as she fell in, and as she surfaced, the black cloth beginning to slip off, she stood up straight in the water and stared straight into his molten gaze. Inutaisho gave a nervous smile and stepped back. There was an evil glint in her eye.

"…in you go!" she chirped as she grabbed his arm with an iron grip and dragged him into the water. Inutaisho cried out in indignation as he fell in. By the time he stood, the young woman was already out of the water and squeezing the water out of her clothing. She smiled and stepped a few meters away from the bank to make sure that he wouldn't be able to reach her.

"That's unfair!" Inutaisho huffed and Kagome smiled.

"Why, of course it's fair, I. Nu. Chan" she articulated. Kirara hissed at the soaked taiyoukai, puffing her fur and shaking it out. The action was very jerk-esque.

"Kagome…?" he mumbled and she glanced at him to show that he she was listening. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Show you what you do to the poor commoners" she replied, "and then bring you to my boss."

"Boss? Oh, no. I did not agree to this whole 'Boss' business" he argued, slowing his pace and staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Relax, you know the guy pretty well" Kagome smirked, glancing back at him.

Inutaisho snorted. "Who hired you?"

"Now that, Inu-chan, is classified. Besides, you'll meet him soon enough."

Kagome stared at the stars above their heads for a while before sighing and stopping in the clearing they were in before. She sat under a particularly large tree that seemed to emanate some strange power. The sensation of the unique energy bathed Inutaisho's tense form and oozed into his muscles. He wasn't sure what the tree was doing, but it made him nervous.

"This is the Goshinboku, Inu-chan" Kagome explained, as if sensing his discontent, and shut her eyes.

"What's so important about it?" the curious inu inquired and Kagome smiled.

"That is a secret."

"Will I ever find out?"

Kagome hummed for a moment. "Probably not."

Inutaisho scowled, but the expression on the girl's face gave no room for argument. Not feeling the dull fatigue of his body quite yet, he looked up at the sky and waited for it to turn light again. He was use to this. Being a demon, he never had much need for sleep since the years of his puphood.

The girl, on the otherhand... Inutaisho glanced at Kagome and smiled softly to himself at the sleep-calmed features of her face. Her skin was flawless, her hair a curly, raven black that framed her face perfectly. The urge to set his eyes on the face beneath the cloh arose again, and he harshly shoved it back down. He doubted Kagome would be happy if he tried to take it off again.

A soft mew at his side made him avert his gaze and stare at the small animal pawing at his leg.

"Alright" Inutaisho sighed, taking his arms off his lap and allowing the youkai cat to crawl onto it and curl. She fit perfectly in the space between his legs and his body, and even snuggled into his yukata with a loud purr.

"You know, you're actually kind of cute when you're not hissing at me" he commented quietly and Kirara cracked open a single eye to glare at him before snuggling deeper into the yukata and sighing. The taiyoukai chuckled softly and gently scratched the spot behind the cat's ear. He watched it twitch once and his smile widened.

He could get used to this.

A sharp pain in his leg jolted Inutaisho's mind and his eyes snapped open. When had his eyes closed? When had he fallen asleep? When had the sun risen? How was he caught so completely offguard? This didn't make any sense! It was right! He was-

"Get up before Kirara rips off your leg, dumbass" Kagome teased and Kirara mewed in agreement, showing off the small droplet of blood on the tip of her claw.

"Oh, you little-"

Kirara burst into flames and Inutaisho flinched at the close proximity of the heat. By the time he opened his eyes Kagome was already on Kirara's back and ushering him to climb on. He obeyed the silent command.

As they rode off, a quiestion was blurted out of his mouth before he could think.

"What did my family-" Inutaisho began, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Don't ask" Kagome interrupted and Inutaisho scowled but nodded, dropping the subject.

"Where did Kirara come-" Inutaisho attempted again.

"Again, don't ask."

"…how many-"

"Just shut up."

"Then what can I talk about?" Inutaisho asked, annoyed.

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"Because you are my prisoner, that's why."

"That's not a valid reason! You've never called me a pris-"

He was cut off when she shot an arrow and he hopped off Kirara just in time for it to miss his chest. The purified arrow did, however, singe his hair.

"For the love of Amaterasu, woman!" the frustrated male shouted when he heard someone cry out in pain and surprise. His ear twitched and he finally understood. Kirara skidded to a halt and Kagome hopped off. The bow in her hand glowed a threatening lavender.

"Youkai, get on the cat and shut up and I won't be forced to threaten you again."

She was good at acting.

Two could play at that game.

"Make me, ningen" he snarled and Kagome's eyes widened before shutting in mock anger.

"Come here, before I purify your ass."

He raced toward her and was about to grab her neck when he felt his body connect with some sort of barrier. Burning pain jolted his body as he flew back and landed with a grunt. Inutaisho could feel his youki fighting to heal the damaged skin, but knew it wasn't working when the pain didn't go away.

"Bitch" he coughed as he sat up, sparing barely a glance at his sizzling hand.

Kagome suddenly ducked and took out a knife as she blocked a sword. She scowled and she knew that the dagger wouldn't be able to hold up. She hopped off of the horse and landed swiftly on the ground, dragging Inutaisho with her. Inutaisho watched as she tried to think of something to do. She was panicking.

'Why is she panicking…?'

Kagome glanced at him, then stood up straight. She sighed and then Inutaisho felt it. They were surrounded. Kagome looked around them and held up her right hand.

A ring of fire sprung up from the earth surrounding them. The men jumped back in surprise and regarded the hot licks of fire cautiously. The fire was a haunting violet - a testament to its purity.

Since when could she concentrate her energy into such a violent form? The only ones he knew that could do such a thing were witches and the tainted miko wandering the lands.

Kagome hopped back onto Kirara and Inutaisho followed suit. He saw the badge on their armor and ignored it, pretending not to see it.

A portion of the ring of fire died, allowing for an escape route. She charged through the empty space as fast as she could, burning anyone that came too close to them.

"Faster, Kirara" she commanded and Kirara acquiesced with a ferocious roar.

"Prince!" he heard the guards call as they escaped, but he pretended not to hear it.

Kagome looked at him, then at the flames. She didn't want to stop the fire, but the sudden appearance of the inferno astounded the guards, and they continued to stare at it like a moth to a candle. It kept them busy as the ragtag couple made their escape. When she was sure that they were a safe distance away, she pointed at the flames.

The inferno vanished just as they got out of sight. She looked at Inutaisho and smirked when she saw the confusion on his face.

"You're a witch?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Miko."

"But miko aren't supposed to be able to control the elements."

"A misconception, Inu-chan."

"Huh."

"Don't worry, many people make that mistake" Kagome stated matter-of-factly, grinning widely beneath the fluttering black cloth of her makeshift mask.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue!

But I Like My Guards

Chapter 4

firefox369

Inutaisho sighed against the shoulder of the woman in front of him. His arms snaked around her slim waist and gently pulled her small figure into his broad chest. He was fascinated by how perfectly their two bodies molded together. Kagome tensed, but was forced to ignore his actions. They had guards to run away from. Now was not the time to beat the living daylights out of her captive. But still, he was becoming awfully forward with her.

"What do you think you're doing, Inu-chan?" she demanded, grip tightening on Kirara's fur.

"You're body is so fragile" the prince replied.

"I suggest you-"

"And soft" he added as an afterthought, giving her waist a minute squeeze.

Kagome's face flushed with embarrassment and a string of swear words flowing out of her mouth as she turned and slapped him. Inutaisho yelped in surprise and pouted, removing a clawed hand from her waist and placing it on the abused cheek. His face stung and felt as if it were burning.

"What was that for?" he whimpered and Kagome snorted.

"Don't act all innocent with me" she growled. "You know very well not to touch a woman in that manner."

"I'm not supposed to touch you like this?" questioned, truly curious as he gave her waist another squeeze.

Kagome made Kirara halt. Gradually, she turned to face the young prince, disbelief on her face. He lived in the castle for years! How was it that he had no idea how to handle a woman? They must have taught him _some_ form of courtesy while he was living in that overgrown prison.

"Did I say something wrong?" he murmured. His face scrunched up in confusion as he thought through all of his comments.

"No, nothing" she replied. "Get off of Kirara."

"Why?" Inutaisho pouted, still not understanding what he had done wrong.

"Get off of Kirara, Inu-chan. You're a demon; you'll be able to keep up."

"Aren't you afraid that I'm going to run away?"

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes, gently nudging the prince's arms away from her body.

"No. Just get off of Kirara and we'll continue on our merry way. I don't want to be molested by you any longer."

"But-"

"I said get off the damn cat!" she suddenly shouted, punching him with a glowing fist. He flew off of Kirara and landed a few feet away. His chest smoked where the priestess had abused him.

"What was that for?" he whimpered, doleful eyes filling with fake tears as he sniffed.

"Get up. I'll heal your wounds after we stop for the day" she mumbled. There was a faint flush of red on her cheeks that wasn't present before. Thinking it was the reddening that accompanied anger, Inutaisho quickly jumped to his feet and dutifully stood beside Kirara, waiting for Kagome to lead the way. They continued on at a brisk pace, and for good reason. The pair could feel the youkai guards at the edge of their senses the entire time, and it had taken ours to remove the foreboding aura from their area of sight.

As they settled down, Kagome took notice of the fatigue that settled against Inutaisho's shoulders. His moves were no longer graceful, and his constant comments and questions had reduced to a bare minimum. A light sheen of sweat covered his body, one that she knew would cause him to complain the next morning if it wasn't cleaned off soon.

"There's a river about five minutes east of here. Go clean off" she suggested. Inutaisho blinked once before sighing in relief and sending a delicate smile her way.

"Thank you. I thought you were going to make me sleep feeling like this."

"Just go before I change my mind" she scoffed, shooing him off with a wave of her hand. "The water becomes cold as ice after the sun sets."

He obeyed and walked in the direction she pointed. When he was gone from sight Kagome heaved a sigh and dropped to her knees on the forest floor. Kirara mewed and rubbed her petite body against Kagome's quivering leg.

"Don't worry" Kagome whispered, reaching over and petting Kirara's soft fur. The demon cat purred and leaned into the miko's soothing touch. "I've still got a while yet."

She stopped her ministrations and Kirara gave a small meow of protest before sitting on her haunches and staring in the direction from which they came. Kagome followed Kirara's eyes and scowled in annoyance. The guards were much faster than she thought. Already, they had reentered her field of energy and she could sense them. Their aura prickled at her spine. Dark. Dangerous. She knew at that moment that running was futile.

They would catch her no matter how fast she fled. After all, she kidnapped their prince.

"Kagome!" Inutaisho suddenly shouted, alarmed, and Kagome glanced in the direction of his voice to see him weaving through the trees, a pale blur in the shadows. "The guards!"

"Let them come" she whispered hauntingly, a weak smile on her paling face.

"But I don't want to go back yet!" the young taiyoukai whined, skidding to a stop in front of her. His hair was soaked, the water droplets dripping off the silky strands and dampening his haori. It seemed that he had run back in a hurry. Perhaps he hadn't even finished his bath before he decided to come back and warn her of the impending danger.

"Don't you miss your dear guards?" the young woman teased and the silver-haired male growled in annoyance. The sound startled her. Yes, she had heard his growl before, but it had never sounded so _threatening_.

"Yes" he admitted darkly.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem."

"What the hell happened? You never give up this quickly!" he shouted, exasperated. Kagome laughed and held up her hand. It glowed slightly, the violet emanated from her hand for a few seconds before flickering and fading away. Inutaisho looked at her, understanding dawning on his face. "You used up all of your energy earlier today, with the flames."

Kagome hummed lightly. "So it would seem."

"But Kirara can carry you."

Kirara mewed and Inutaisho's scowl deepened.

"What do you mean you're tired?" he demanded, picking up the demonic cat by the scruff of her neck and shaking her. "You're a demon! You shouldn't be tired so-"

"She's just a kitten, Inu-chan" Kagome laughed and the prince groaned. "Why don't you just let them take me? I'll escape from them once I've rested."

"They'll kill you before that happens!" he whimpered, desperation hazing his eyes.

"Oh, for the love of..." she trailed off. The guards were getting closer.

The desperation changed into determination as Inutaisho's face hardened. "Hold on to Kirara" he stated, gently setting the kitten in Kagome's arms before fixing his clothing and readjusting his haori. His golden eyes glowed in the last rays of the sun as he knelt down and lifted the miko into his warm hold. He cradled her as one might a lover, a thought that pranced into the girl's mind and made her blush. She squeaked when the youkai burst into a full-out sprint. The wind rushed through her hair, and the trees were just a blur. She had t shut her eyes after a few moments to get rid of the nausea.

Kagome knew that Inutaisho could run quickly, but she didn't expect him to be _this _fast.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I like sleeping in plain sight of every enemy that might happen to come by and kill me" Inutaisho stated loudly over the wind roaring in their ears.

Kagome looked up at him, confused.

"And I like traveling on Kirara."

"Alright, Inu-chan" she responded. Where exactly was he going with this?

"And I like getting up at the crack of dawn everyday to be welcomed with another who-knows-how-long of never ending travelling, and I like how my muscles ache from the exercise, and I-"

"Okay" Kagome laughed, "You don't want to go back to the castle. I get it."

"I don't want you to die."

Kagome hesitated. "Why? I kidnapped you. I knocked you off a horse and tied you up. Why wouldn't you want to be rid of me? It doesn't make sense…"

"It's strange" he started to explain, "But the thought of losing you makes my chest hurt."

"Let me guess, right here?" Kagome chuckled, prodding the area where his heart resided with a mischievous look. The poor kid had to be pretending, or disillusioned, at least. There was simply no possible way for the young youkai to like her, after the way she treated him and abused him. She slapped him for crying out loud! The only way he would be attracted to her after that would be if he was some demented masochist, which she sincerely doubted was true. But then again, he was a youkai. Maybe affection formed differently in the higher ranks of youkai society? Kagome shivered at the thought. A room filled with masochistic youkai was something that made a frightening chill tickle her spine.

"I'm not kidding, Kagome" Inutaisho asserted. "Imagining you being murdered by my guards makes me terrified."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "I think you're getting too attached to me, Inu-chan. Maybe you should go back to the castle."

"I'm not going back there" he stated tersely, sending the young miko a stern glare that would have made the death god quivering in his skin.

Much to Inutaisho's chagrin, Kagome was not affected.

"Put me down, Inu-chan" she suddenly commanded. It simply was not possible. She would not believe that the youkai prince had taken a liking to her.

"Kagome, I-"

"Inu-chan" she reprimanded, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. This, in turn, forced him to stop running. "If you keep speaking like this I will have no choice but to purify your ass, knock you out, and leave you behind."

"But Kagome, I really do-"

"It's just an infatuation. Get over it."

Inutaisho set Kagome down and gently pushed her into a tree before she could flee. Kirara jumped from Kagome's grasp, standing off to the side and watching the interaction take place.

"Please don't tell me that" the prince pleaded. "It hurts when you say such cruel things to me."

"I'm merely telling you the truth. What you feel now _will not _last."

"Kagome!" he begged. He looked as if he were about to cry. Despite that, Kagome held her resolve and gazed calmly into Inutaisho's pained, golden orbs.

"No matter how you beg, and no matter how much you may flaunt your royal blood, I will not fall victim to your methods of courting."

"No, Kagome, please listen to-"

"_Inutaisho_!" she shouted, cutting him off. The sudden usage of his full name caught him off guard, and his jaw was lax in his surprise. For some reason, hearing his name come out of her mouth made him feel distant, as if she had suddenly erected a barrier between them. It made the painful reality crash down on his broad shoulders, but he so desperately wanted to cling to that strange illusion he became fascinated with. He wanted to go back to pretending he was not a prince, back to the carefree moments with the stubborn miko pinned between the sturdy oak and himself.

He wanted to go back to when he could wave his emotions and have them be accepted.

Desperate to cling to that illusion, that perfect, imaginary world, he did the only thing he could think of.

Roughly, with an iron grip, Inutaisho grabbed Kagome's wrists with one hand and pinned them to her sides. With the other hand he reached for the cloth hanging flimsily in front of her face. He was about to pull it off when she flung her head to the side, eyes wide with fear and horror.

"Don't you _dare_ take the cloth off, Inutaisho" she warned, watching warily as he reached for it and gently placed his hand against her chin, forcing her to face him. Her eyes narrowed at the mockery.

The miko shut her eyes when the grip on her chin tightened, but there was no rip as the makeshift mask was torn off her face. Instead, she could feel the cloth pressing against her lips. The pressure was gone before she opened her eyes, and Inutaisho had let go of her wrists and chin. It was only for a moment, but there could be no mistake.

The young taiyoukai had kissed her.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue!

But I Like My Guards!

Chapter 5

firefox369

"Kagome, please believe me" Inutaisho whispered as he stepped away from her. The miko gazed at him with wide eyes as she slid down the trunk of the tree and shook her head.

"No" she breathed and the taiyoukai opened his mouth to speak, but quickly looked away in the direction his guards were coming from.

"We need to get going" he stated, reaching down to grab her arm and lift her to her feet.

"_Don't_ touch me" she snarled, eyes narrowing in warning.

"They'll kill you if they see you with me" he stated yearningly. "Please, let me take you away!"

"You're going to stay here with me, and we're going to wait until your guards come to send you back to the castle" Kagome replied slowly. Her voice was cold and harsh. "You need to get rid of that trivial emotion of yours."

"Trivial?" the taiyoukai growled, lunging forward grasping her arms. He shook her angrily, tears beginning to blur his vision. "If this emotion is so damned trivial then why does your rejection make me want to cry?"

"Like I said, Inutaisho, what you feel now is infatuation. It is not love."

He laughed bitterly, red seeping into his eyes. "If what you say is true, I'd rather die than experience love."

Kagome suddenly heard a whizzing noise that accompanied and arrow and her head snapped towards the sound. Indeed, an arrow was flying toward the pair, and if she did not act quickly, the point would undoubtedly pierce the prince instead of its intended target. She swore under her breath and lunged at Inutaisho with all of her might, tackling him to the ground. There was a searing pain in her shoulder, but she refused to cry out. There was coolness on her cheek as the splattered blood dried against her skin.

"Kagome?" Inutaisho breathed, and Kagome glanced down to see that some blood had dripped onto his cheek. She hissed in pain as he grasped the arrow and yanked it out of her body. "It's poisoned."

Kagome ignored him and scanned the area. More guards were arriving. They were surrounded.

"Your servants are quite loyal" she grumbled as she slowly sat up straight and gazed down at the prince with sorrowful eyes.

Inutaisho forced himself to look away from the object of his affections and observed their surroundings. Sure enough, he could see his family crest on the shoulder plates of all the youkai circling them. Their fingers were flexed, swords drawn and claws ready to strike.

"If only you listened to me" Kagome tsk'd with a shake of her head. The sadism bathing her tone caught his attention and his eyes once again flickered to her. Her eyes had hardened, the sorrow turning into something much more dark and violent. "If only you hadn't been so stubborn, we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"If only you hadn't held us up, I wouldn't have to die for-"

"But you're the one that-"

A loud slap rang throughout the clearing and Inutaisho's head snapped to the side. Even though there was no purification involved, the hit felt more painful than the others. Why was that?

"Forgive me" she whispered just as a roar of snarls and shouts of anger filled the forest. She was torn away from him and thrown to the ground a few feet away. Her face contorted in pain as the dust from the dirt rose in a cloud and settled against her bleeding wound. Kagome slowly began to get to her hands and knees, teeth gritted and hands clenched into fists.

"Bitch!" a guard shouted, stepping on her back and knocking her back into the dirt. The open wound rubbed into the dirt and this time Kagome could not hold back an agonizing cry of pain.

"Stop!" Inutaisho cried, scrambling to his feet and racing to the young woman's side. He collapsed onto his knees beside her and gently trailed his fingers down her throbbing arm. "Stop..."

"Don't touch me, you bastard" Kagome panted, but her eyes were soft. Her eyes were asking for forgiveness.

"Damn onna!" the guard growled, raising his foot to kick her again but a cold glare from the heir halted him mid-movement.

"Touch her and I will personally see to your demise" Inutaisho hissed and the confused youkai stepped back.

"Don't touch me" she repeated but the prince ignored her, instead scanning the ranks of his guards to find a medic. His eyes landed on his childhood friend, a red haired kitsune from the eastern border of his lands.

"Kojirou" he called and the kitsune's golden eyes lightened with amusement. The male stepped forward, his pleated armor hanging comfortably over his shoulder and protecting his chest from the miko's frustrated glare.

"Yes, my prince?" he teased, bowing with a flourish. A crimson tail swished back and forth behind him.

"Remove the poison."

Kojirou raised his head and smiled knowingly. "As you wish" he mused. Kirara watched as the kitsune stepped toward her master, but made no movement to injure him. Although just a kitten, the neko could still tell the difference between friend and foe, and the strangely seductive kitsune was definitely not an enemy. "Although, I really do not think that removing the poison is necessary. The young lady is a miko, if I'm not mistaken. Her pure energy should be destroying the toxins that entered her blood stream."

"Her powers are in short supply at the moment."

Kojirou stood up straight and tilted his head to the side with a minute nod. "Then I suppose there _is _need for my assistance after all."

Inutaisho ground his teeth. He was growing impatient. "Of course there is. I would not have called you out if I did not want your help."

"True" the kitsune sighed. "Tell the guards to leave us. The coming burst of energy is something only a taiyoukai can survive."

Inutaisho motioned for the guards to disperse, and after a moment of hesitation the armed soldiers backed into the trees and waited out of hearing range. The kitsune placed his palm against the earth and transferred some of his youki. Plants sprouted where they formerly did not exist, and the redhead scrutinized every seedling with critical eyes.

"What is so different about this human girl?" Kojirou wondered aloud, plucking a young plant and pulverizing it within his fisted hand. When he unclenched his fist all that remained of the plant was a sickly, green pulp. Excess water dripped down the length of his propped arm as he squatted beside the now unconscious female. "If another human even dared to threaten you before, you would have had them beheaded in less than a heartbeat."

"Nothing is different about her" Inutaisho mumbled.

The kitsune rolled his eyes with a disbelieving snort. "Try again, my friend. You can't lie to me. I've known you far too long to be fooled by your words."

"Shut up and tend to her wound, Kojirou."

"Using such informal phrases is unbecoming to one of your status" Kojirou chuckled, scooping some of the pulp onto his fingers and gently applying it to Kagome's open wound. The poison was already affecting her body. Her skin was hot to the touch, but her body began to shiver uncontrollably. "But I'll let it pass. Associating with a commoner will, without a doubt, create a dent in your linguistic abilities."

"Speaking like a prince will do you little good" the inuyoukai retorted, clearly not amused by the kitsune's antics.

"Admit it, my friend. You like the miko."

"I have admitted my feelings, you idiot" Inutaisho snapped. Kojirou paused for a moment before dipping his fingers back into the soothing balm.

"And that, I suppose, is why you're so sore. Rejection is a hard thing to accept. At least, that's what I've been told by my father. Luckily, I haven't had the chance to experience such a thing. I pity you, Inutaisho, feeling heartbreak so soon after passing the stages of puphood."

"I haven't given up yet. I will convince her of my feelings if it's the last thing I do."

"Ah, the beauty of young love" the kitsune stated dramatically as he struck a pose. The absurdity of it all made Inutaisho crack a smile, and compelled a light laugh to roll over his tongue. "Surely, with your handsome looks, you'll be able to woo her with ease!"

He struck another pose.

"Are you done tending to her?" Inutaisho laughed and Kojirou smiled a dazzling smile.

"Why, of course! The only reason I prolonged it was to keep the guards away as long as I could. I doubt the knowledge that you fell for a human girl would please your father."

"Watching over me from the shadows, as always."

"It's my duty. I tell you now, the girl is simply in denial."

"I don't think denial is all that is keeping her from accepting me."

"No, that would make it too easy, but if you can get rid of her denial, everything will be clear."

Inutaisho gazed at his friend, his face adorning a grateful expression.

"Mew!"

Both males glanced down at the youkai kitten. Kojirou only had to look at the neko for a moment before his eyes swam with tears of joy. Of all the things that could bring the infamous youkai medic to his knees, a kitten was the most effective.

"So cute!" the kitsune cried. Inutaisho fought the urge to roll his eyes as his friend lifted Kirara into his arms and affectionately rubbed his cheek against her furry face. "Aw, why didn't you tell me you were traveling with this adorable, cuddly little thing?"

"Because I knew this would happen" the prince murmured under his breath. The next words he spoke held their former authority as he addressed the kitsune. "Collect the guards. We're bringing her back to the castle with us."

Kojirou stood, confusion swimming in his golden orbs. "Isn't it pointless to heal her only to have her commit seppuku once we reach the castle? Such a thing is too cruel to have been concocted by you, my friend."

"We're not going to make her commit seppuku. She will not be harmed while under my care."

"Then what do you plan to do with her? You cannot possibly be considering taking her back as a concubine!"

Inutaisho inhaled deeply and slowly released his breath. "I have no other choice if I want her to survive."

Kojirou's eyes darkened and he quickly stood. Kirara jumped out of his grasp and hissed at the prince. Her hackles rose and her claws dug into the dirt as she yowled her protest. Seeing her master confined within the castle walls was something that the young neko would to anything to keep from happening.

"Inutaisho, what do you think you're doing? Making her your concubine is a fate worse than death! You're binding her to you without her consent! Do you think she'll just sit and watch as you make all of her decisions?"

"Tell the guards we're leaving."

"I may not know the miko, but I sure as _hell _ know that no sane woman would enjoy being forced into such a false marriage. By making her you're concubine you are taking away her soul! Heed my words, my friend, binding her in such a way will only lead to sorrow and her early death."

"_Gather the guards, Kojirou!_"

The kitsune angrily shut his mouth and turned away from the prince.

"If you truly decide to go through with your foolish plan-"

"Kojirou!"

"-do not come to me for help when everything you worked so hard to preserve crumbles before your very eyes."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Inutaisho snapped. The redhead sighed and began to walk away, motioning for Kirara to come along. The cat refused to move, choosing instead to stand guard over her retainer.

"End her misery while you still can" was the replied as Kojirou melded into the shadows of the forest.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue!

But I Like My Guards

Chapter 6

The sky was dark. The small observation worried the young woman as she opened her eyes for the first time since her beating. Her body felt stiff, sore, and extremely feverish, but she ignored those discomforts and instead focused on the bright, full moon lighting up the sky with its soft glow. Everything was muddled, her body lacking the strength to form even one coherent thought. It was strange, she thought, though what was strange she couldn't quite decide. A sickness in her gut warned her that something was amiss, but she couldn't tell if it was the state of her body or the new surroundings.

She could have sworn she had fainted in a forest, even with her befuddled brain, yet the landscape was hauntingly barren. What exactly had happened after she blacked out?

"You're awake." The deep voice was masculine, without a doubt, but the girl could not match a face with the baritone. In fact, she could hardly remember her own name.

"In..." she whispered, unsure of what was coming out of her mouth. "Inu..." She stopped. The feeling in her gut intensified as the first two syllables escaped her lips, and she found that she could not bring herself to finish the word. Confusion scrunched up the ebony-haired female's face. What was going on?

Crimson hair popped into her line of sight, curious emerald orbs gazing into her dazed cerulean ones. The face was breathtakingly beautiful, but completely masculine, the long, flowing crimson hair a stark contrast against the man's pale skin and emerald gaze. His forest green hakama was silk, rippling and fluttering against his body as he leaned over her and observed her with overwhelming curiosity and excitement. The plated armor on his shoulder and against his chest fit with his choice of clothing, but the large difference in material did not go unnoticed to the female.

_What a strange thing to realize_ she mused to herself, fascinated by the youkai that seemed to be made of opposites.

"Inutaisho's out with the rest of the guards setting up camp. He wanted me to watch over you" the male explained. "I'm Kojirou, the army's traveling medic."

The man slightly emphasized 'traveling,' as if it were a great honor to be among the foot soldiers.

"The Western Lord's _favorite_!"

_Ah_ the girl thought _such a vain creature_.

"How are you feeling? The poison should be completely dispelled from your system, but I cannot make any guarantees."

She did not respond. Her stomach churned, and she was sure that something beside a few words would come out of her mouth if she decided to open it.

"Still feeling sick, then?" the man mused. A rust-colored tail swished into Kagome's line of sight and she found herself entranced by it. Kojirou noticed and grinned. He sat comfortably beside the injured and confused miko, sweeping his tail in front of her face and watching as she raised a trembling arm to stroke the soft fur.

"Kirara" she mumbled, clouded eyes squinting in confusion.

"No, no. Kirara bit Inutaisho and trailed after him hissing and snapping at his heels."

The girl hummed in understanding. In her weakened state, the kitsune couldn't help but find her adorable. Her current antics and state of mind reminded him of a small kitten, and the blue eyes, though clouded, were just as captivating and adorable as any young feline's. Kojirou had a difficult time restraining himself from tackling her in a strangling embrace. He did, however, start petting her head.

"Kojirou..." she repeated quietly and he smiled, relishing in the feeling of her small hands patting his tail and playing with the fur. A long lock of hair fell of his shoulder and tickled her nose. She sneezed.

Kojirou's restraint snapped.

With a cry of "Kawai!!!" the kitsune swept the female into his arms and ravished her with his innocent affections. Kagome grunted and grabbed his tail, placing it in her lap and petting it as if it were Kirara. The youkai had no complaints, and began to play with the miko's hair, running his claws through it like he would with a long haired cat. The girl plopped against his broad chest, not quite able to hold herself up on her own, and played with the tail in a feverish stupor. Kojirou continued to play with her hair, not noticing that she had stopped stroking his tail until he felt her deep breaths fanning against his outer haori, ruffling it.

"Kawaii" he sighed wistfully. "From now on, I'll call you Kitty-chan!"

"Mew!"

"Kirara!" he squeaked happily, motioning her closer so he could scratch the spot behind her ears. Just as he lifted his arm, a dark, looming shadow fell over him.

"Kojirou" Inutaisho's voice warned and the kitsune paled. The prince was still frustrated with him over their recent argument, and seeing the kitsune and miko in such a compromising position would, without a doubt, only serve to ruffle his fur even further. "Care to explain, my _dear_ friend?"

The red-haired youkai pouted, raising his head to gaze into the inu's eyes.

"Shhh! You'll wake her up!"

The prince's eyes narrowed and the medic's pout turned into a scowl. Inutaisho was not in the mood for games, so it would seem.

"Pick her up and bring her along. The campsite's been set up."

With that, Inutaisho turned and walked away. Kojirou watched as he form slowly faded into the distance, where he could see dots of flickering light where the bonfires licked greedily at the air.

"Mew!" Kirara stated and the kitsune nodded, ruffling the fur on her head.

"Yeah, that was strange."

------

_"You've failed, Kagome" someone whispered and the miko quickly dropped to her knees, head bowed in apology and fear._

_"I'm sorry, Master."_

_"He's escaped from you. Perhaps your prowess is starting to fade?"_

_"I wasn't expecting the guards to-"_

_"The guards are of no importance. You must take him and run until I come to pick him up. No sooner, no later, do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"If you haven't brought him to the designated spot by the week before harvest, I will personally remove your head from your shoulders."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"I suggest you hurry. Your time is running short, Kagome."_

_------_

Kagome's eyes snapped open with surprising clarity. No more was her mind fogged, and no more was her gaze clouded and confused. Only one thought raced through her mind, and that thought was the need to find the prince, take him out of the camp and bring the stupid inu to her Master. She lifted herself into a sitting position and struggled to her feet. Dots spotted her vision, the cloth of the tent spinning and swirling, dilating and contracting until she was forced to collapse to her knees and hurl anything she'd eaten in the past day on to the dry dirt and grass.

Feeling better, the miko wiped her mouth with the blanket that once covered her body and staggered to her feet again. Her legs trembled with the effort, but she was determined. It was mandatory that she find the prince and flee with him in tow.

The flap to the tent was swept to the side and the kitsune stepped in with a steaming bowl of tonic. Light flooded the tent and Kagome squinted in pain as her eyes adjusted.

"You're awake, Kitty-chan" the youkai mused, blowing softly against the contents of the bowl to help cool it. His nose scrunched in disgust as he glanced at the former contents of Kagome's stomach pooled on the ground a few meters away. "Hope you're feeling better after _that_." He motioned to the puke with a minute jerk of his head. His tail fluffed up in indignation, his nose not quite able to handle the stench.

"We can do this outside" Kagome suggested and the red-head nodded. He hurried over to the weak miko and offered his arm for support. She hesitated before grasping it and stumbling out of the tent with his patient and careful guidance. "Why are you helping me?" she questioned as they stepped into the crisp, morning air. The sun was still rising on the horizon, dying the sky gorgeous hues of red and orange.

"Ah... that, Kitty-chan, is confidential at the moment. You'll know in due time."

The flap of the tent drifted shut as Kagome's knees buckled and she once again fell to the ground in a heap. Kojirou gracefully sat down beside her, soothing her bruised pride with his tail as he continued to cool the medicine. His actions fascinated the girl, and she wondered how he could control so many things at once.

"Is it anything that I need to worry about?" she inquired and the kitsune shrugged.

"Depends on Kitty-chan's outlook, I suppose." He brought the bowl to his lips and took a small sip. "Here, it should be cooled enough. I didn't want poor little Kitty-chan to burn her tongue."

"Stop calling me that."

The medic pouted, his eyes not missing the slight trembling of her arms as she reached for the bowl. "Kitty-chan is Kitty-chan, whether Kitty-chan likes it or not."

"My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. I'd prefer it if you used my name, Kitsune."

"Well then, Kagome Kitty-chan, I hope that you're not planning on taking this bowl with those trembling little arms of yours."

The miko rolled her eyes. It simply was not possible to get through to the stubborn fox, was it? She replied that she did, in fact, plan on feeding herself. Kojirou stubbornly shook his head.

"You'll drop the bowl and spill the medicine! These herbs aren't easy to come by, Kitty-chan!" he informed, holding the bowl out of her reach.

"You're a kitsune, I'm pretty sure you could pull the herbs from out of your ass. Give me the bowl."

Kojirou looked appalled by her use of language. He gently grabbed her wrist and lowered it to her side, gently poking her nose with his pointer finger. "Watch your language, Kitty-chan, before I'm forced to wash it out with soap" he chided.

Kagome couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face and she sighed in defeat. She decided that just this once, she would allow herself to be spoiled by the stubborn fox. "Alright, alright" she laughed, obediently lowering her arms and allowing the Kojirou to bring the bowl to her lips. The miko squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the medicine to taste horribly bitter, but it was strangely sweet as it ran into her mouth and down her throat. After her first swallow, Kojirou pulled the bowl away and looked at her expectantly.

"It's not too hot, is it?"

"Why is it so sweet?" she inquired, ignoring his question. The kitsune beamed with pride.

"I nourished it with my youki."

"So youki tastes sweet?" Kagome murmured, tilting her head in confusion as she tried to make sense of his reply.

"No, I increased sugar production within the plants."

"Oh! That makes sense."

"It's really not that hard. For Kitty-chan, I'm sure it would be easier because miko energy is less chaotic and more easily synthesized with the life force of other living organisms."

"I'm not even sure where to begin when it comes to giving energy to other living things" Kagome commented, finding the conversation fascinating. Would she really be able to make things grow faster like the kitsune?

"I can teach Kitty-chan how."

"Really?"

"Of course. Like I said, Kitty-chan is a miko so this ability should be easy to control." Kojirou grinned cheekily as Kagome clapped her hands together in excitement, melodious laughter falling out of her lips.

"Kojirou."

Both the kitsune and miko turned to face the source of the voice. The smiles were wiped of their expressions as they gazed into hardened, gold orbs.

"Inutaisho-sama" Kojirou greeted, lowering his head in a small show of respect. The prince did not comment on the kitsune's use of "sama." The kitsune smirked in his mind. Did he make the prince jealous? "I was just explaining my plant-molding skills to Kitty-chan."

"Hurry up. The others have already started cleaning up camp."

"Yes sir."

As Inutaisho walked away, Kagome's cold stare narrowed and she stuck her tongue out at his retreating form. Kojirou snorted, bringing the bowl back up to her lips as he tried to make her drink more. She touched the bowl with her fingers, nudging it away. The joy in her eyes had disappeared, suspicion taking its place.

"Why are you helping me? I won't drink any more until you tell me."

Kojirou sighed, scanning the area before leaning next to her ear and breathing "I intend to help Kitty-chan escape from here."

"Why?" she demanded, surprised, but even more suspicious of his motives. Worry flashed in his eyes for a split second, veiling the mischief and innocence. It was there and gone so fast that Kagome wasn't even sure if it was completely there to begin with, and shrugged it off as a figment of her imagination.

"Because Inu-chan will break Kitty-chan."

Kagome scoffed, rolling her eyes, and waving the comment off. "As if. He couldn't hurt me if he tried."

"Kitty-chan doesn't understand. Inu-chan plans on making Kitty-chan a concubine once we return to the castle."

Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing. "I don't believe you."

"He wants to protect Kitty-chan, and the only way he knows how is to trap Kitty-chan in a cage, but there are some things that he doesn't realize. Kitty-chan can't be locked up in a cage. Without their freedom, cats die, that's why I'm going to set Kitty-chan free."

"But... if they find out it was you that-"

Kojirou shook his head fervently, raising the bowl once again and urging her to take a sip.

"Kitty-chan needs to regain her health quickly, before we reach the castle and it's too late to release Kitty-chan back into the wild."

Kagome smiled, running her hands through the silky fur of the kitsune's tail.

"Thank you."

The medic grinned. "Of course."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue!

But I Like My Guards!

Chapter 7

firefox369

Kojirou watched as the guards taunted his new friend, holding slices of bread in front of her face and teasing her in her hunger. It was hard to stand by and watch, but the determination in Kitty-chan's eyes told him that she would be fine without his interference. She was a miko, and if necessary, she would purify the demons to ash.

"Awwwww, are you hungry, wench? Come here and I just might give you some food." The youkai sneered, waving a piece of jerky and patting his lap. Kagome raised her head in defiance.

"Your stomach growls, woman, where's all your food?" She rolled her eyes. Couldn't the retarded demon come up with a better taunt? She'd heard four-year-olds with better jibes than him.

"Perhaps the prince will allow us to have some fun with you later tonight?"

That single comment made her eyes harden and she turned her head to glare at the filthy guard that dared to threaten her innocence. She could feel her magic rising beneath her skin, heating the blood in her veins and coursing through her body like a stream of lava. Her irises flashed lavender as she raised her hand and flexed her fingers.

The medic smirked before deciding to retrieve the young prince. Things were starting to become out of hand. If their antics progressed beyond the point they were currently at, he would not be able to piece together the ashen particles of the guards' remains. Though, he had to admit, some of the youkai he travelled with really did deserve the painful death of purification. A yelp pierced the air, followed by a round of laughter.

"Bitch!"

Kojirou sighed, sweeping the flap to the prince's tent aside and stepping into the darkness. Inutaisho was facing the opposite wall, a polishing cloth in his hands as he cleaned and polished his forgotten katana. Kirara sat beside the prince, glaring at him and watching his every movement. Even the two-tailed cat knew that the prince was the greatest threat to her owner, and not the guards outside by the bonfire.

"Kitty-chan will wipe out the entire regiment" Kojirou informed, watching as Inutaisho flinched at Kagome's nickname. "Maybe you should try to stop her."

"You two seem to be friendly enough with each other. Why don't you go stop her, Kojirou?"

"Ah, Inu-chan is jealous" the kitsune teased, smiling when the taiyoukai stood and spun to face him.

"I am not jealous of you, damned kitsune." Kojirou continued to smile, clearly ignoring the words that came out of Inutaisho's mouth. He nodded. "Uh huh" he agreed as the prince continued talking, nodding occasionally. "You're not even listening to me, are you?" the inu sighed, shifting his weight to his left leg and placing the katana back into its sheath.

"Nope!"

They heard a scream and a sharp slap, then another yelp.

"Maybe you should stop her now" Kojirou suggested, motioning to the tent entrance.

"Why don't you stop her?" Inutaisho grumbled. The conversation was going in circles.

"Because if I stop her, I will set Kitty-chan free."

"How dare you, you little brat, get over here!"

"Go, Inu-chan."

Inutaisho didn't need any more urging as Kagome's grunt of pain echoed in his sensitive ears. He blurred out of the tent, arriving at the fire just as a youkai lunged again at her bleeding, but confident, form. He jumped just in time to grab the lower-level demon by back of his hakama and roughly threw him into the crowd of the castle's most trusted guards. Kagome saw the silver-haired demon and her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in hatred. He looked her over as the youkai began to quiet and watch to see what he would do. He stepped forward, she stepped back. They stopped. He took another step forward and she took another step back. He sighed, getting sick of it after just two steps, and lunged, grabbing her wrist. She slapped his hand away and glared. His hand burned where she had touched him, and he glanced down to see the skin charred black and smoking. Inutaisho gently shook his hand and watched as a few particles of ash dusted off his knuckles.

"Don't touch me" she growled. Her stomach rumbled in hunger, but she ignored it. Inutaisho, did not. He gazed at her with a raised brow when he noticed something different.

He could see her face.

He was shocked to see that her black cloth was removed, but her overgrown bangs covered her eye and, likely, her secret along with it. The prince looked her over again, now that she was closer to the light of the flames, and saw that her dancer garb was ripped and shredded by the claws of the many youkai that tried to take advantage of her. He slowly raised his gaze and looked into her eyes to see nothing but loathing. He took a step closer but this time she stayed where she was, waiting for him to get close enough before she lashed out. She didn't expect to hit him, considering a youkai's reflexes were much faster than a human's, but she did. She felt her hand connect with the side of his cheek, listened as the slap silenced the entire forest, and watched as the taiyoukai's head snapped to the side.

Inutaisho tasted something metallic in his mouth, the first time it had ever happened. He felt around for the injury with his tongue and winced when it brushed against his cheek. He bit it on accident. As more blood flowed into his mouth, he fought the urge to swallow it and instead spit out the crimson glob. The inu watched as it splattered on the dirt, and marveled at the scent of his own blood. His guards, though, were not nearly as amused.. There was an immediate response from the soldiers as they bristled and snarled in anger.

Inutaisho turned his head to face the miko, shoving his injury to the back of his mind. He stared at her, his expression screaming curiosity as he noticed a small, dark, curve on her cheek. Part of a tattoo. His eyes widened in excitement. Part of her secret! There was a slight darkness of skin on her eye, a scar from when she went back to her home village, but that wasn't nearly as important as figuring out what she was hiding. He quickly raised his hand and was about to slice the bottom portion of her bangs when a clawed hand firmly grasped his wrist. Startled sunset met hardened emerald.

"Kojirou?" Kagome breathed, stepping back as he gently nudged her away with his tail.

"Run, Kitty-chan" he commanded. She hesitated but obeyed, turning around and racing into the darkness of the nearby forest. She ran as fast as she could, immune to the pain in her shoulder and not daring to look back. Her movements were quick and fluid, her feet not making a sound. The girl ran faster than she thought possible in a random direction, but didn't dare think of where she was running to.

"Kojirou, release me" Inutaisho demanded as Kagome disappeared but the grip on his wrist only tightened. "I was not going to hurt her."

"But you are going to chase after Kitty-chan if I let you go. I can't allow you to do that" the kitsune responded. His words caused an uproar as the youkai shouted their displeasure at him. A sharp glare from the prince quickly silenced them and they looked away sheepishly.

"Let me bring her back."

"If you truly love Kitty-chan, you will wait for Kitty-chan to come back to you. Believe me, Kitty-chan will come back" the medic stated before releasing his grip on the taiyoukai, knowing the gaze of resignation the prince had.

"You do know what the consequences will be if she doesn't return" Inutaisho murmured, dread filling his gut. He could not change the law for his friend, no matter how much he may want. The laws were written, and by disobeying the century-old code, he would be subjecting his own life to the same fate. "I don't want to-"

"If Kitty-chan does not return by the time of the harvest moon, I will take her place in committing seppuku at the court for all nobles to see. I will not put you to shame."

-----------

Kagome stopped running after what felt like an eternity. Her legs ached and her lungs burned. Faintly, she could hear the sound of rushing water nearby. Panting, she slowly made her way through the underbrush and collapsed to the ground near the gentle stream. She knelt over it, dipping her hand into the running water and pouring the liquid between her dried lips. As the miko leaned over for another handful of water, she saw her reflection. In a sudden show of anger, she splashed the water and shut her eyes, not wanting to see her scarred face.

Her thirst eventually overruled her disgust, and she slowly dipped my hand into the water. After the young woman's thirst was quenched, she sat back and sized herself up. Her clothing was ruined. With a sigh, she ripped off a piece of cloth that was already dangling by a thread, and was about to tie it around the bottom half of her face when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Recognizing the aura, she lowered her head in respect and waited for the being to address her.

"You've escaped, but not with the prince."

"I will return for him in the morning."

"Perhaps I've been too difficult with you, Kagome." She felt the clawed hand shift from her shoulder to her head, and was surprised when it did not tighten around her skull and prick through the fragile skin. "You, more than anyone else, must know that this is required of me."

"I do, Master."

"You're time is running short." There was a slight tint of sadness to the man's tone of voice, and Kagome couldn't help but smile sadly. So they were both mourning.

"It is" she agreed softly, and the man trailed a finger down her spine. She shivered involuntarily at the touch.

"I've brought you food and clothing. You'll be of no use, starving and naked."

"No, I suppose I won't" she laughed and the man released her, dropping the items next to her sitting form.

"Good luck."

"Yes" she stated. As if the word were an afterthought, Kagome then quietly whispered a soft "father." She knew the wind would carry it to the man, with his impeccable hearing, and the wind did not fail her. A moment after she whispered the word, amused laughter lightened the dark forest.

--------------

He dreamt he was back in the castle, looking around wildly for something, but he wasn't sure what. A huge crowd of nobles were in the courtroom as he entered, and he forced himself to calmdown. His golden eyes calmly met with the eyes of all of his guests. Inutaisho saw a girl with ebony hair being dragged into the center of the courtroom, a dagger clenched between her two hands. She gracefully knelt on a small matt, proudly raising her head and waiting for a signal. When none was given, she took a deep breath and plunge the dagger into her stomach. She bit her tongue trying to keep her sceam at bay, and turned to face Inutaisho with ice cold eyes. Kagome. She began to drag the dagger across her stomach, but was forced to stop, shaking ehr head as tears of pain coursed down her cheeks.

"Please" she begged and the man behind her shut his eyes with a nod. Kojirou. The kitsune whispered a quick apology as he raised his katana and slashed.

"NO!" Inutaisho shouted just as the blade was about to connect with the fragile sking of her neck, and he found himself on his makeshift bed. His covers were strewn about, and his yukata was drenched with cold sweat. There was a movement in one corner of the tent and he turned his head to see what it was. A flash of black cloth revealed it to be Kagome.

"Did you have a nightmare, prince?" she sneered and he hesitated at her chilling gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he suddenly asked, "How did you get passed the security?"

"Oh, your guards? Don't worry, they're on the other side of camp trying to save a few of your soldiers from being suffocated by a fallen tent" she stated nonchalantly and fear gripped at his chest. Kagome was beyond angry, and he knew that their next travels would be far less comfortable.

"What are you doing here?" he growled in fear and she glared at him.

"I came to finish my job, and this time I won't fail. I was too soft on you last time and you ended up betraying me. I guess that's what I get for softening my heart up, even if for a few days" she growled. He felt the growl in his chest turn into a snarl.

"Get out of my tent!" he demanded, but she didn't budge. He lunged in a desperate attempt to avoid the torture she would put him through but the next thing he knew, the tent fell on top of him and he was trapped beneath the suffocating cloth. The prince looked around for the girl as he stood up, feeling the weight of the cloth on his head and shoulders, and found nothing. That's when he finally understood That Kagome was just a decoy, a shadow copy. How could he not have noticed? She didn't have a scent, and the shadows reflected off her form in strange shapes and swirls. The real one was-

He spun around when he heard breathing behind him.

"Sweet dreams, prince. Hope you don't have another nightmare."

He grunted when something hit the pressure point in his neck and he collapsed in a faint.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a toy that remotely resembles any of the characters in this story. The ideas are my own, though. If the plot is similar to that of another story, I apologize. I did not write this fanfiction with the intention of plagiarizing someone else's work.

But I like My Guards

firefox369

Chapter 8

Molten gold eyes groggily fluttered open. Everything was blurry for a few moments, then slowly turned into multiple apparitions and merging into one solid form. Little light existed in the small room he resided within, a fact that did not surprise him. This would not be the first time he had been imprisoned, though his accomodations this time around were much more commodious. The walls were a warm mahogany, not the sterile gray he was accustomed to.

"You're awake" Kagome sighed, silently moving into his line of sight and staring down at him with a strange look in her eyes. Inutaisho couldn't exactly pinpoint the emotion swirling in their depths, but he felt his heart clench in sorrow.

"Back to square one, huh?" he pouted, sitting up and stretching his stiff muscles. The young woman watched him for a few moments. Her gaze seemed to pierce through his very soul and caused a shiver to race down his spine. He felt naked under the force of her stare. Kirara gracefully hopped onto her shoulder and looked at him with the same penetrating eyes. The cat's tails swished slowly, and the prince quickly realized that the cat trusted him even less now.

"Come on" the girl commanded, ushering him to his feet and turning her back. Two large bloody tears marred the black cloth right beneath her shoulderblades, causing a coil of worry to from in the pit of his stomach. Inutaisho began to reach out to look it over, but a harsh hiss from Kirara warned him of the consequences of such an action. "Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"What happened?"

Kagome glanced at him before snorting and walking out of the cramped building. Inutaisho frowned and chased after her. Arrows did not cause those wounds, he was positive about that.

"Kagome, what happened to your back after you knocked me out?"

"None of your business, you damned prince. Hurry up. I don't want to have to knock you out again."

"You want to travel at night? Isn't that kind of dangerous for you? Don't humans have bad vision at night?" Inutaisho questioned. He went traveling with human soldiers before, and never wanted to again. They seemed to stumble over even the smallest twig whenever the sun was down.

Kagome snorted again. "You just worry about yourself. I can manage perfectly fine on my own, and without any light to guide me." Inutaisho hesitated, but obeyed and followed her footsteps. Her terse comments upset him, for he wanted to salvage their friendly relationship. Yes, he was strangely irascible lately, and yes, he did ignore her when he entered the safety of his soldiers, but was this reactionr eally necessary?

He rolled his eyes at himself. He really did kind of deserve the punishment.

_Flick_.

Inutaisho glanced at Kirara's flicking ears. They twirled on her head, catching the noise of everything in the air. Kagome stopped and looked in the direction the cat's ears turned. She shut her eyes and took a long deep breath. A minute scowl darkened her features.

"Go" she whispered.

Kirara rocketed off the young woman' shoulder, racing into the woods with barely a rustle. Kagome did not move from her spot, continuing to stare intently at the place the two-tailed cat disappeared to. The inuyoukai kept looking from Kagome to the underbrush, trying with all his might to understand what was going on.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Kagome suddenly asked, surprising him.

"Excuse me?"

"The stars" she repeated, clearly amused. "They're beautiful tonight." Inutaisho looked up at the dark sky for a second or two, then returned his attention to the human girl in front of him.

"I prefer the night when the moon is out."

"Of course, a canine would say that" she mused quietly to herself. Inutaisho sighed, not quite sure what to say to her comment.

"But, you know, I've always wondered what they were made of, how they were formed" he finally decided. So much time had passed since they last had a decent conversation, and he wanted to keep it going. Even if their talk took an awkward turn, he still wanted to hear her voice.

"My father once told me that the stars are the angels that are watching over us, both the living and dead ones" Kagome murmured, shutting her eyes and taking in the sounds of the forest around her. She looked perfect in the forest at that moment, and blending in with the surroundings and smiling like a nymph. "Maybe I'll float up and join Souta some day. Don't you think that would that be great?"

Inutaisho was silent before nodding. "Yeah, that would be really great." A strange feeling gripped at his heart and made it boil with a longing he never felt before.

"Do you think they'll accept a tainted being like me?"

"We're all tainted, Kagome. Remaining pure in a world like this is virtually impossible. I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms. Heck, I'm sure they're counting down the days until you join them right now."

The girl lowered her head and stared right at the inuyoukai with hopeful eyes. "Will you cry if I die before you?" The young youkai's eyes widened in shock before softening and lighting with mirth.

"Adult youkai never cry, Kagome. I thought you knew that."

"You're still in you adolescent years, Inutaisho."

"I'm a legal adult" he argued, crossing his arms.

"But your mind is still young" the girl explained, grinning. She was enjoying the friendly banter.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. Kagome didn't respond, deciding to smile secretively at him instead.

The bushes rustled and Kirara hopped out, blinking expectantly at Kagome. A large shadow followed the feline. A hazy form then stepped out of the underbrush and waved.

"Nice to see you're still alive" the figure chirped. Inutaisho's face scrunched up in confusion, while Kagome's face lightened with vague amusement.

"I was about to say the exact same thing."

---

"What are you doing here, Kojirou?"

The kitsune grinned at Inutaisho, showing off his sharp fangs. "I came to look for you and kitty-chan" he responded jovially. The two black ears at the top of his head twitched happily when the fox heard the sound of Kagome's footsteps. No human would be able to hear her, but his keen youkai senses could easily detect the soft patting of her feet. "Why?"

Inutaisho rolled his eyes, scooting up the length of the trunk of the tree he leaned against. "I thought the other soldiers would have detained you and locked you up somewhere."

"They wouldn't be able to stop me no matter how hard they tried" Kojirou snorted. "I'm a taiyoukai, just like you. They probably knew this, too, so they said that if I bring back Kitty-chan, then I won't have any bad marks against my name."

"I never realized you were so such a narcissist" Kagome commented, dropping beside the two youkai and holding out a few fish. "Its not much, but this is all I could catch."

Kojirou's smile widened and he took the fish from the girl's hands, expertly gutting them with a flick of his wrist. The fish were gutted and roasting beside the small fire they made before Kagome even realized what was going on. When the fact that the fish were already cleaned registered in her mind, she narrowed her eyes teasingly.

"Show off" she grumbled.

"Are you going to take her back with you?" Inutaisho inquired, watching as the flames flickered against the darkening fish skin. The kitsune shook his head in the negative. "Then what are you going to tell them? The soldiers won't be happy with you. Not one bit."

"Aw, are you worried about me, Inu-chan?" Kojirou chuckled, prodding the inu with a clawed finger. He was careful not to poke too hard and prick his claw through clothing or skin.

"Shut up" Inutaisho growled, slapping the kitsune's hand away. Kojirou only laughed harder and continued to tease the disgruntled prince.

"Calm down, Taisho, or you'll never become a star" Kagome joked, pointing up at the dark sky. Pinpricks of light dotted the entire horizon, making the atmosphere glimmer and sparkle.

"We're never going to become stars. The whole idea is absurd" the prince argued. He felt so irritated at the moment, and he knew that he was taking his frustration out on the girl, but letting everything go felt so _good_.

"There's no reason for you to get mad at her, Inu-chan" the fox youkai chastised softly. Kagome had told him of her dreams, as well, and seeing the spoiled prince criticize the young dreamer's hopes made him _extremely_ annoyed. After all, she didn't do anything wrong. He was about to say more, but Kagome laid a hand against his shoulder, restraining him.

"You agreed with my thoughts earlier today. What changed your mind?" she questioned, genuinely confused. The two of them got along so well earlier that day, so what happened over the course of the evening? Did the inu have a random epiphany during his conversation with the kitsune?

"I don't see how we can reach the stars. At least, I can't understand how we would reach the stars literally."

"That's why it's just a hope, Taisho, a dream" she explained, but the prince only shook his head. "I'm allowed to dream, aren't I? You already have my life in your grasp, do you want to grab ahold of my aspirations, too?"

"Kagome" Kojirou warned quietly, knowing the argument would quickly spiral out of control.

"Stay out of this, Kojirou."

"Kagome, calm down" the fox whined, taking the girl's wrist and tugging on it.

"We don't have wings, we can't randomly just float up all happy-like and expect to turn into a star whenever we want" Inutaisho began. Kojirou groaned in exasperation. The stupid prince just _had_ to exacerbate the situation, didn't he?

"That's why it's a _dream_."

"But the thing with dreams is that people can actually achieve them. Becoming a star is completely unrealistic."

"What sort of screwed up definition do you have engraved in your head?" Kagome demanded, stomping toward the white-haired male and glaring down at him. "Your definition may involve realism, but reality isn't necessary to create a dream in my mind. I'm sure you can understand that."

"No matter what you say, you can't become a star."

"Inutaisho" Kojirou murmured worriedly. Kirara watched the exchange from the fox's lap, eyes moving back and forth between the two contestants.

"You're such a _jackass_, you know that? So what if my dream isn't realistic? Let me have my hopes!"

"Ohive it up, Kagome, we both know that none of us are ever going to go up there!"

"Inu-chan!" the fox exclaimed, apalled by the young youkai's behavior. He had never seen such boorish behavior from the prince before. The inutaiyoukai was always relatively composed, and never showed such anger.

"Stay out of this, Kojirou!" Inutaisho snarled. For some reason, he felt so irritated. He couldn't quie wrap his head around the cause, but he was so annoyed right now! He turned to Kagome and sneered. "We don't have wings, we aren't holy beings, we've been contaminated by everything on this godforsaken land!"

Kagome shook her head and covered her ears, refusing to listen to the prince's rant.

"Stop it!" Kojirou commanded, grabbing his friend's shoulder only to be shoved away.

"No one is watching us and judging our innocence, Kagome!"

"No, there has to be someone!" the girl cried, shaking her head harder. Her ebony locks followed all of her head's movements, waving wildly.

"If there is, then why does everyone keep dying? Why are there still all of these wars? Why aren't there new stars appearing in the sky every day? Face it!"

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted, but Inutaisho ignored her and continued to plow on.

"No holy beings exist, which means that no one can judge our purity-"

"Inutaisho!" Kojirou hissed, tackling his friend and roughly shoving the prince against the tree. Hard.

"Get off of me, Kojirou!" he demanded, but the fox refused to budge.

"You're wrong!" Kagome denied, "They do exist, I'll prove it to you!"

"And do you know what no holy judges means?"

"Stop it!"

"_No one_ can become a star!"

"_Stop it!_" Kagome screamed, dropping to her knees and cradling her head with trembling hands. As if suddenly broken from a trance, Inutaisho's eyes widened in shock and realization. She looked so weak at that moment; she looked so frail and fragile that he was sure she would break if he tore down her dreams further.

"I-" he began, wanting to apologize. Feeling the tsunami of remorse that seemed to crash into Inutaisho, Kojirou slowly let go and stepped towards the young woman.

"Stop" she begged. Her voice cracked because of a lump that felt lodged in her throat. The scent of salt water permeated the air, quickly reaching Inutaisho's nose.

"Kagome, I-"

"Please stop" she whispered.

Kirara followed Kojirou to her master's side and rubbed her furry body against the girl's leg in an attempt to comfort her. Kojirou knelt beside Kagome and swept the broken girl into his arms. Inutaisho watched, the result of his actions weighing evermore heavily on his back, a crushing sin that he was forced to carry alone.

To Be Continued...


End file.
